How it began
by lovergurl1619
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been in a secret relationship how did it start when did it happen now their family knows how will they reacts what about ron
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ok so this is my first harry potter fanfic mostly cannon except fred lived hermione never kissed ron so they r not dating I apsolutly love fred and hermione together there arn't that many stories with them together but I loved the body switching one and the ones where the family freaks out and gets mad wen they r together so this will be a combination of the two any ideas r welcome I don't have spell check and I suck at spelling and grammer but critism on anything else is welcome please reveiw and let me kno if I should continue

Hermione Jean Granger, is known as many different things to many different people. The brightest witch of her age, best friends with Harry Potter and Ron weasley, herione of the war, one of the people that took who-know-who down once and for all but, to me she is know as all those things and so much mor. Me, Fredrick Gidion Weasley, she is the love of my life. You see I realize I loved her long ago. A lot has happened over the years Voldemort a.k.a you-know-who returned to power and spent his time trying to take dow Harry a.k.a the-boy-who-lived. Every year he failed and every year me his friends and the order of the pheonix did everything to protect him the final battle was just two weeks ago and Harry finaly defeated Voldemort for good this time. The wizarding world was in celebration mode. All though everyone is beyond happy Voldemort is finaly gone and we gained so much. We also lost a lot of amazing people almost including me. You see I was fighting along side my brother Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Percy made a joke I was shocked Percy is one of the most uptight people you will ever meet anyways I was commenting on his joke when their was a very loud noise I heard screaming but all I saw was darkness and all I felt was pain. I woke up last week in St. Mungo's where my family told me voldemort was dead. Hermione told me they thought I was dead as well I was crushed by a wall almost everything was broken and I barely had a pulse when a mediwitch told them I was breathing but barely and I was rushed off to the hospital. Now finaly home with my family at the burrow sitting in my old room with my twin George waiting for them all to leave on some family outing so I can be alone with my girlfriend.

"So you sure your ok" asked George

"I'm fine realy I'm just going to sleep for a little while" I replied

Now you may be wondering why I didn't just tell my twin to hurry up and get out so I can shag my girl that I havn't seen in two weeks longer if you don't count the hospital. Well my family dousn"t know about our relationship yet because my little brother Ron thinks he is in love with Hermione. Hermione assures me she doesn't feel the same way but she doesn't want to hurt Ron either. So we havn't told anyone yet. I know Hermione is worried about how Ron will react but I for one am more worried about how George will react. We have always told each other everything and I kept this huge thing from him. I hoped he didn't take it to hard and that he understood why I did it. I also hope he would'nt be angry that I 'stole' my little brothers girl.

"Ok well Hermione will be here to in case you need something apparently she has to start revising for her N.E.W.T.S" said George pulling me from my thoughts

"Yea ok" I replied

Now I love my family but if they keep treating me like I can't do anything myself without breaking I am going to kill somebody. I watched George leave and waited for the sounds of my departing family to fade before jumping up from my bed. Right as I was about to walk over to my door and see if Hermione was walking up. She walked throught the door and crossed to me.

"I have missed you so much, love" she told me between kisses

"I have missed you to" I replied lowering her down to my bed

"How long do you think they will be" she asked out of breathe as I started to suck the tender skin behind her ear

"Don't know and hour maybe two" I replied claiming her lips again

"This sucks I wish I had more time with you" she said

"Me two but unless we tell them about us we will have to wait till I am back at the flat for more alone time" I said as I removed her shirt and mine placing open mouthed kisses on her collorbone down to her chest

"Do you think it's the right time for that" she replied moaning softly

"Maybe I don't know love I don't think there will ever be a right time" I said softly as I unbuttoned her jeans

"Your probaly right but when should we tell them than" she asked slipping her hands up my chest to my back arching her back as I massaged her breast kneeading them throught her lace bra gently

"I think we should talk about this later" I replied crashing my lips onto hers quikly discarding her bra.

We didn't hear the door open as a bustle people came back or the sound of footsteps up the stairs. Neither were paying attention to what was going on as he lowered his head and took a pouting nipple into his mouth listening to her mount softly and grind against him. They heard nothing until the door was flung open and someone screamed loudly causeing everyone waiting downstairs to run up to find out what was going on. They looked up to see all his sibblings and Harry standing there open mouthed Ron at the front.

"What the bloody hell do you think your dooing. Get off her" yelled Ron making to run forward but Bill, Charlie and Harry held him back

A/n: ok so I kno its short I just want to kno wat everyone thinks so far before continueing so leave a review and let me kno should put up chap two if I get at least 3 reveiws I will update before morning :-) ;-) 3


	2. Chapter 2

Fred jumped off Hermione while she covered herself looking frantically around the room for the rest of her clothes. He didn't know what to say to all the shocked faces of his siblings or the crest fallen betrayed look of Ron. He didn't have much time to think before broke Ron free and lunged for him. His fist connecting with Fred's face. Charlie and Bill were trying to hold him back while George stepped over to keep him from retaliating. Hermione was sending Fred a pleading look coming to stand next to him after putting her clothes back on. 

"Get off me" yelled Ron 

"Not untill you calm down" said Charlie 

"Calm down don't tell me to calm down now somebody tell what the blooody hell is this." Ron fumed 

"That's what I would like to know" said Ginny scowling back anf fourth between Fred and Hermione 

Everyone looked to them waiting for an explanation Hermione stepped forward the nervouse apprehension clear on her distressed face so Fred spoke first saving her the trouble. 

"Me and Hermione..." Fred began 

"Hermione and I" Hermione interupted

"Not the time to fix my grammer love" replied Fred wich apparently was the wrong thing to say because Ron atttacked him again Fred threw hits to protect himself while everyone else tried to pull them apart they all jumped apart at the sound of mothers voice.

"What is going on in here" asked Mrs. Weasley looking from a topless Fred, a flustered Hermione, an amused but confused George, a completely bewildered Harry, Bill, and Charlie, and an enraged Ginny and Ron.

"Ask them" Ginny fumed pointed at Fred and hermione putting a comforting hand on Ron's back 

"Well". Prompted Mrs. Weasley when no one spoke

"We walked in on them" started Ginny to all her brothers except Ron shaking their heads in bed together" 

"What" yelled Molly

when no one tried to give an explanation she sent everyone downstairs and yelled for Arthur when he joined them and she explained what she knew so far 

"Now explain yourselves" she continued 

"Hermione and I are dating..." he is interupted

"You mean shagging" said Ron scathingly

"No I mean dating" said Fred angrily 

"How long have you two been shagging behind my back" yelled Ron about to jump up but Charlie stayed him with a hand on his shoulder

"We have been DATING sense fifth year" replied Fred glaring at him 

"FIFTH YEAR" everyone repeated shocked

"No way.."

"How.." 

"When..." 

"Why didn't you tell me" yelled George and Harry

"How did this happen" Ginny yelled at the same time

"Kids why don't you explain" said Arthur calmly 

"Umm well you umm remember the whole soul switching incident in fifth year" said Hermione quietly 

"You told me you weren't dating" said Ron 

"We weren't yet" replied Fred 

"I wasn't talking to you" said Ron 

"Too bad" yelled Fred 

"Boys" said Arthur "Fred tell us what happened"

"Wait just a minute what soul switching" asked charlie confused

"Yea when was this why weren't we told" asked Bill

"Fred why don't you tell them what happened then go on to tell us how this happened" said arthur sitting beside his wife 

"Ok so it was after we were all banned from quiditch, just a few days after the fight with Hermione in the common room..." started Fred 

FLASHBACK

Fred sat in a old abandoned charms classroom looking into his couldren making sure too add ingridients at the right time with the correct stirrings making sure to keep his concentration. This was one of the perfect places to brew a secret potion because no one ever came here. He contempalating his genius idea and how if it worked the prank opportunities that would arise while he added the last ingriedient stirring perfectly when a shrill angry voice interupted his concentration.

"Just what are you doing" asked Hermione

"What are you doing here" he asked moving to try and hide the potion

"I am a prefect I'm doing rounds what are you doing and what is that" she asked indicating the potion

"Nothing" he said quikly 

"Oh nothing is it then I guess you won't mind if I vanish it then" she replied stepping forward

"No" he yelled stepping forward to block her

"Fred move" she said trying to step around him they continued to argue neither noticeing the potion starting to buble dangouresly untill it exploded with a loud bang 

"Ukk what is that oh it taste disgusting" said Hermion wiping some off her face  
>Fred was in front of her dry heaving from the taste of the potion wiping it from his own face.<p>

"Fred that better not have been one of your stupid test products" raged Hermione

"My products aren't stupid" yelled Fred 

"Fred what was that what will it do to us" yelled Hermione 

Fred's eyes widend realising what just happened 

"Fred answer me what was that" yelled hermione panicing from the freaked out look on his face

"Um nothing realy it was just a little erm..." he wispered the last words to low for her to hear

"What" she asked looking over herself checking for damage 

"Um...erm a body switching potion" he said 

"A what" she screamed shrilly wide eyed 

"A bod..." he is interupted 

"No I heard you I just want to know how you could be so stupid what small part of your tiny brain you were thinking with to do such a thing" she yelled 

"Oi. I am not stupid and its not my fault it exploded if you hadn't interupted I..." he said 

"No you git body switching potions are illeagal and unstable do you even know if it works" she said 

"No I was just making it I havn't tested it yet and its not illeagal just frowned upon" he replied

"No its frowned upon to be made but illeagal to use on people" she shot back 

"It is" he asked

She groaned in fristration

"Ok ok calm down it was my first time making it it probaly won't even work" said Fred

"And what if it does" she asked 

He remained silent not having an answer to her quisten when she continued to look at him angrily.

"Um well you see the reversal potion is much more complicated so I didn't make any" he replied sheepishly 

"How long does the book say it takes to work" she asked more calmly than she looked 

He walked over and looked at the book reading quikly 

"If it works twelve hours" he said 

"Ok so if it works by the time we wake up in the morning we will be each other" she said 

"Yea but um I don't think its going to work" he replied apprehensivly

"Watever just meet me here tomorrow before breakfast" she told him 

"Its not going to work" he said following out of the room and towards the portrait hole

"Just meet me in the classroom before breakfast Fred I mean it" she said without looking back at him once they were at the potrait hole Hermione took out her wand a pointed it at him he felt his eys widen.

"Tergeo" she muttered cleaning the potion from him than herself

"tomorrow Fred" she repeated walking towards the girls staircase 

"Yea yea I'll be there" he replied walking up the boys staircase. 

A/N: ok chap two as promised reweiw tell me wat you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was pacing back and fourth in the abandoned classroom waiting for Fred to get there he was fifteen minutes late when he finally walked in the door. 

"It's about time' she said 

"Why does it matter we aren't switched so what's the point" he asked sitting on the desk

"Because in five minutes it will have been exactly twelve hours" she replied glaring at him

"Oh but I thought that if we were going to switch we would have woken up as each other" he panicked

"No I checked the time when I got back to my dorm we won't know for another three minutes" she replied 

"Shit' he exclaimed 

"Language" she yelled 

"Well excuse me but I don't fancy my soul leaving my body" yelled Fred 

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before making the potion" she replied

"Yea well I didn't think it would work and I wasn't planning on using yet" he replied 

"Just shut up we have twenty seconds" she said looking at her watch 

"It's not going to work" he said 

Hermione ignored him and continued to watch the seconds tick by slowly. 

"We should both sit down just in case" she said moving to sit in a chair by the desk

Fred just paced back and fourth ignoring her. 

"And 5...4...3...2..." she counted 

"See nothing we're both fi..." he never finished his sentence because at that moment they both passed out Hermione slumped down on the chair and Fred fell to the ground with a loud thump. 

Fred groaned as her awoke wondering what happened he looked around the room raising his hand to his head and letting out a loud girlish squeak as he felt his long busy hair and quickly covered his mouth at the sound looking frantically around the room until his eyes rested on himself (isn't that the weirdest thought) getting up off the floor 

"God Fred why didn't you sit down" said Hermione rubbing at her tender back 

He just sat awe struck at being spoken to with his own voice 

"Oh dammit this is just great see what you've done now what are we going to do" she said stomping her foot in frustration putting her hands on her hips with a small huff 

"First of all, all we have to do is make the potion to switch us back second stop making me look like a girl" he replied 

"No the potion to switch us back is very complicated almost half of the ingredients can't be found here at school" she said ignoring his last comment 

"We'll just go to dumbledore than" he said standing up 

"What about this potion is illeagal did you not understand" she asked 

"Well than what do you suppose we do exactly" he replied his temper rising 

"We'll have to make the potion I think we can get the rest of the supplies in hogsmeade and whatever we can't get there we will just send for" she said pacing 

"OK good so how long will this take we have a hogsmeade weekend in a few days" he said 

"Once we have all the ingredients at least a week maybe longer" she replied running a hand through her ginger hair

"A WEEK" he yelled

"Yes a week maybe longer" she said glaring at him 

"I don't want to be you for a whole week" he yelled back

"Maybe longer and do you think I want to be you for a week or longer" she said 

"Yea well being me is awesome but there is no way you could pull it off all I have to do is raise my hand at every question sprout facts all over the place and kiss every teachers ass" he said glaring back at her

"Oh like being you will be hard all I have to do is sit there and look stupid..oh wait your face does that for you" she replied  
>"Oh yea" he said stepping forward so they were face to face glaring at each other <p>

"Oh just stop this. This is only going to make it all worse if we don't at least try to get along otherwise the potion will take longer to make if we are both obsessed with making each other miserable we need to work together on this" she said 

"I'll be good if you will" he replied 

"OK fine now we need rules" she said 

"Of course" he said with a board look

"Stop that and don't make my face look like that" she said 

"Whatever now what are the rules" he asked

"OK so we will try our best to keep the others reputation you already went through fifth year so I expect you to keep my grades.." she said 

"Even umbridge" he asked

"Especially umbridge" she replied he gave her a disgusted look "oh don't look at me like that. I hate her just as much as everyone else" 

"Than why do you want to do the best in her class" he asked

"Because it's the perfect way to get under her skin she hates half breeds and you can tell she's a pure-blood fanatic so what better way to annoy her than have a muggle-born be the best in her class" she replied

"Alright I'll give you tha one" he said 

"Ok so we have to act as if nothing is different if Umbridge finds out about this we might as well pack out bags for Azkaban right now" she said 

A/N: ok so I kno its short this is more of a filler chapter till I get into the story any ideas for rules but mostly I need ideas for pranks and jokes I am not really the joking kind of person so I don't think I am going to get the twins into character any help is appreciated review please 


	4. Chapter 4

# How it began #  
>"No acting like a girl. Boys don't put their hands on their hips" said Fred they were sitting in the abandoned classroom setting the rules of the switch so far all they had to do was tell the other how to act and what not to do<p>"Ok so I think there is just one more thing we need to talk about" said Hermione<p>

"What" asked Fred she suddenly shy and embarrassed causing the tips of his ears to turn red

"Well we are in each other's bodies we will have to shower get dressed and go to the bathroom" she replied flustered

"Oh" he said

"Oh that's all you have to say is oh" she replied

"What else am I supposed to say"he asked

"Ok whatever now rules no inappropriate touching or looking to long got it" she said sternly

"What do I look like some kind of pervert to you" he replied offended

"I don't know its just weird" she said

"Ok ok it is weird but what choice do we have" he said

"Yea I know well we should get to breakfast" she said taking a deep breathe mentally preparing herself he got up and followed her out the door just before they were parting ways. Fred telling her how to go through the secret passages and him going the regular way he turned to her not being able to resist a little teasing.

"Oh and granger just so you know I don't mind any inappropriate touching you can look as long as you want" he said smirking at her outraged expression turning on her heel and stalking off towards the great hall When Hermione got to the great hall and sat next to Lee and George. She felt strange not sitting next to Harry and Ron it felt even stranger seeing herself sit there she wondered how this was all going to play out and hoped they didn't get caught. She was pullled from her thoughts when George started to speak to her that's when she started panicking slightly Fred and George had this twin thing what if he noticed something was up.

"You ok your not eating" asked George

"I'm fine just thinking" she replied

"Oh yea about what" asked George

"Our next way to get to Umbridge" she said

"Oh do tell anything good" he asked interested

"Not that we haven't already done" she replied She had to laugh at the exagerated look of dissapoinment on his face Fred was pulled away from staring at himself and George by harry's voice

"You alright" he asked

"Fine" replied Fred

"What the twins trying to test on the first years again" asked harry

"Well if its about the twins again leave me out of it" said Ron

"Oh aren't you just a suppotive little prefect" replied fred

"Don't you two start fighting now" said harry

"So what do we have first" asked fred ignoring him

"Potions, and dada" harry groaned

"Great two horrible classes in a row" said fred

"You sure your ok hermione" asked harry

"I am fine just didn't get much sleep" fred replied reminding himself to act more like her which apparently meant no complaining

"Oh no I didn't finish my potions homework hermione quick let me see yours please" begged ron

"No its your own fault you didn't finish it" replied fred pleased with himself

"Come on hermione just this once I only need a few inches" said ron

"No" said fred slowly as if speaking to a two year old

"Ugh...fine" said ron angrily grabbing his things and storming off with harry following behind him after an apologetic glance in his direction.

Everyone started to file out of the great hall on their way to class when Fred grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a secret passage way.

"What is it we are going to be late for class" she asked

"I never go to class on time" he replied with a smirk

"Well I do so hurry up" she said

"Ok so how are getting the book for the reversal potion" he asked

"You don't have it" she asked alarmed

"Yea I do I just wanted to see the look on your face" he laughed

"Oh ha ha ha" she glared at him

"So meet in the classroom later to see what we have to my stomache hurts". He said

She nodded her head as they both turned to go their separate ways suddenly he heard her gasp and she grabbed his arm stopping him. He was instantly alarmed at the look on her face

"What what is it are you ok" he asked

"Umm Fred we may have a problem and I don't think your going to like it" she said shyly

"What" he asked confused and a little wary

"Well you see...umm tomorrow...I guess I should have said...but I forgot...and I didn't expect something li.."

"Just spit it out" he said

"I start my cycle tomorrow" she said quickly

"Your what" he asked

"You know my special friend that time of the month"when he still didn't seem to be getting it "my period Fred I start my period tomorrow or rather you do" she said

"What" he yelped

"its ok don't freak out we can handle this"said hermione but the doubt in her voice betrayed her

"handle this handle this are you joking don't tell me not to freak out i don't want to have a...a..."Fred sucked to a stop

"a period Fred its called a period its not that big a deal it woo be over before you know it" said hermione encouragingly

"i don't care how long it will last i don't want one and i won't do it"said Fred stomping his foot stubbornly

"you don't really have a choice Fred you can't will it away and be quite Before anybody hears you" said hermione slightly amused

"Oh i bet You Think This Really Funny Don't You"Said Fred

"No of course not why ever would you think that" replied hermione but the smile on her face gave it away as she stated walking away

"Hey where do you think your going Aren't you going to help me" Pleaded Fred

"Later or You Will Be Late For Class" She yelled over her shoulder

Fred was left to stand dejected by himself with nothing To Do But Go To Class And Worry About What Was To Come

A/n OK so I am a little stuck here any ideas or suggestions somebody wants to c happen would be great sorry it was so short I had half written for a while but then I got stuck so any ideas please tell me and reveiw 


End file.
